


Fragility

by SailorStarDust1



Series: VKaz Week 2016 [6]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Bisexuality, Canon Disabled Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic, VKaz Week, VKaz Week 2016, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/pseuds/SailorStarDust1
Summary: Day 6 (second to last part) of a series of VKaz fanfic prompts for #VKazWeek #VKazWeek2016 with a rough, overarching, story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 6, Day 6: Handle With Care

She danced before him in the rain, enjoying the water, before they had laughed and played together—Eventually holding hands. Their eyes locking, blue meeting green as a rainbow formed and birds flew off in the distance, she had backed away. Unsure.

And yet their unspoken connection, language without words, was nothing to be hesitant about.

As his hand reached out for her yet again, she had disappeared.

Strangely, the rain persisted, unrelenting. Not how he recalled the memory.

Snake blinked awake.

The raindrops within the dream were in fact, not tears of his own, but...

Blinking again with sleepy awareness, Snake noticed Kaz's face close to his own, silent tears running down his cheeks.

Damn.

Feeling the younger man's slow breath against his lips as morning sunlight filtered into his modest room, Snake closed their short distance with a soft kiss. Hazy memories of the 52 year-old's former medical life aside, he certainly remembered valuing Subcommander Miller's friendship during MSF. His hunches about the relationship between the blonde and his idol Big Boss were kept to himself—Truthfully, he had found it more amusing than anything.

"Tell me something." A surprisingly awake Kaz murmured, clearly still half-asleep, as Snake handed the man his sunglasses at the foot of his bed. He felt badly about their disagreement last night, but what else could be said?

Adjusting his shades, Kaz slowly inhaled before his hand lay on the Boss's cheek. "Did you love her?"

"...Yes." Voice quivering with a frightening emotion, Venom Snake added: "But she's MIA, if not dead. And, I worry that—"

He cut himself off. It was too cruel to say. They were both fragile this early morning. Kaz especially needed to be handled with care.

The blonde's chest hurt. Somehow, his old teasing quip to Big Boss, moments before their sauna fight "Why can't I have both?" came to mind. With a bitter smile while slowly sitting upright, he replied: "Whatever it is you have to say, Boss, just tell me. Please."

His tired eyes were gentle as he continued to cup _his_ beloved Boss's cheek, forcing a weak smile.

Lone eye averted, Snake ensured his subcommander wouldn't misunderstand by resting his hand atop Miller's.

"Don't stay here for my sake, Kaz." A kiss against his forehead, nuzzling that blonde hair. "Be with him."

A snort while Miller backed away, resting his palm atop the comforter. "These days? Snake is nothing but a stranger. He's only half a man compared to you."

Wearily sighing, Venom awkwardly scratched at his beard before running his fingers through untied hair. "Don't compare me to him. Fair enough?"

Kaz rolled his eyes. Here he was, offering compliments, and... "Sorry for trying." This was pointless. Why bother trying to break this cyclical history of war, of student and mentor, when both Big Bosses were too goddamn stubborn to see straight? Ocelot especially with his blind loyalty, unable to see through all the bullshit, due to hypnotherapy or otherwise, was...

He huffed, slowly lifting his leg over the side of the bed, about to slowly sta—

A strong hand gripped his wrist. Dull eyes met clear blue. "Don't go."

"Boss?"

Kaz was gently pulled back onto the bed, that familiar yet unfamiliar warm body atop his own as their lips met in a slow, lingering, kiss.

"Stay with me. I'm not him, but—"

Kaz wouldn't hear another word, a new kiss between them deepening, hungry. He ignored the pain in his body as both men came up for air, with watery eyes while hugging the phantom so tightly as if his very life depended on it.

"Shut up already and hold me. _Please_."

Swallowing, ignoring his own tears that threatened to spill at seeing Kaz so close to tears, Snake all too happily obliged.

Burying their faces in one another's neck, they feebly attempted to temper their shuddery breathes while locked in an embrace.

They had each other, the mantra they had to repeat to get through the day.


End file.
